Flames to Dust
by bee-witch
Summary: Does history really repeat itself? Can Draco and Hermione escape the vicious cycle that will try and eat away at what everyone hopes will be a happy ever after? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

**FLAMES TO DUST**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the book or film that you all recognise. The only things that I lay claim to is the plot and names that are not recognisable in this story.

This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction so 'Please be kind in your judgements'. This First Chapter does not mention Draco or Hermione but is important to future chapters. I hope you all enjoy.

**PROLOGUE**

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" he screamed at her.

"Me, difficult? You lied to me. Is this what are relationship was based on? Lies, lies and more lies?" she screamed back.

This time she couldn't hold back on the tears. She turned to run out of the room but he was too swift for her. He grabbed her by her arm and swung her around.

"Don't you dare walk away from me."

"Or you'll what? Hand me over to the dark lord?" she shot back. He loosened his grip on her arm so she took that opportunity to pull it free but there was no mistaking the mark he had left.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. You know I didn't." There was so much hurt in his eyes.

"Do you mean my arm or the lies?" She seethed through gritted teeth. She tried to back away from him because being in such close proximity of each other made her emotions cave in and she knew she had to be strong. She stumbled and fell onto a heap on the floor. He stepped forward to help her up but she pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me." She cried. "So stupid, I should have known. The evidence was all there. How could I have been so blind? You have all the traits, the hair colour, your eyes and the way you smile. Exactly like him."

"Melia, please listen to me." He said desperately "I'm not like him. I'm not my brother. This doesn't change anything that's happened between us. You're still my wife.

"Oh my god, is your name even Marcus?" she said in a trance as she picked herself up from the floor and walked towards the sofa. 'Is the marriage even legal?' She thought as she sat down.

"It's legal," he said suddenly cutting into her thoughts.

"What…. How… you used your powers on me?" she exclaimed as she put her hands an either side of her head in a useless attempt to block out the legimentus he was using.

"We were married magically with the hand-fasting. As long as we both used our first names with our true feelings, it was legal. My name _is_ Marcus. That was no lie…"

"What! Am I supposed to be grateful for that one piece of truthful information" she interrupted, tears turning to anger. He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "I used my mother's maiden name, I… I… he stuttered "If I told you my real name at the beginning would you have given me the time of day, let alone go out to dinner with me?"

She just stared at him silently. If truth be told, maybe not. He belonged to a long line of pureblood that meddled in dark and evil magic.

"I didn't think so," he said with gritted teeth. With that final statement he stormed out of the room.

She didn't know how long she sat there staring into space. All she could think about was the happy times they had together and how they first met at the bookstore. How can you drop a book on a mans head but still have him ask you out on a date?

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_I reed do ket wid of dis code ast" she mumbled to herself "I av un in-de-foo add dee minstwee add wun" 'shit, that came out all wrong' she thought. She ran into the kitchen and started looking through the draws and units. "Mare ur day?" she shouted in a frustrated manner. Looking at the kitchen clock she only had three hours to go before the interview. A slow smile washed over her face. She grabbed her coat from the back of a chair and ran out the house._

_She ran all the way to Florish and Blotts. She was so busy looking for the maladies and ailments section that she ran straight into someone._

"_Sit, sorwee" then she realized what she had said and blushed. "Code" she mumbled as she wiped her noses with a well-used tissue. He smiled at her "Are you all right?" She didn't want to sound like an idiot again so in answer she just smiled and nodded her head._

_She hurried to the back of the shop and found the section. Scanning through the shelf at eye level, she couldn't find anything on the subject. "Damn it" she stamped her foot. Looking up as if to ask her maker for help she spotted it, right on the top shelf. As she looked around for an assistant she spied a stepladder in the corner. 'Should I'… She thought. 'There's no one to help and I'm in a hurry'. She moved the ladder towards the shelf. When it was positioned properly she climbed a few rungs up to about the height she needed to reach the book. 'Get rid of common ailments in a flash' was written on the spine. She stretched her arm out for the book, 'Got it' she thought, as she pulled it from the shelf a couple of little children ran past the ladder so fast that they knocked into it at which point she nearly lost her balance but definitely lost the book that was In her hand. She could see it falling as if in slow motion but there was nothing she could do. Moments before, a certain gentleman had spotted the whole episode unfolding before him and gallantly came to the ladies rescue but became a victim of a flyaway book _

"_THUD'_

"_OW"_

"_SORWEE. SORWEE. SORWEE." She started laughing. He gave her a bemused look and shook his head as he picked up the book from the floor. "Ah, I get it, you've got a cold. I thought earlier you were telling me that you're talking in code" he she sheepishly. "Sorry, maybe I can help" he said as he took out his wand. "If you tried it with your mispronunciations you might hex yourself." Melia looked at him suspiciously. The man laughed. "I'm not a bad person. Honest. You can trust me." She nodded her head to let him know that he could do the spell. She closed her eyes expecting the worse as he said the incantation. 'Egrotatio obeo', first she opened one eye and was met by a pair of grey ones staring back at her, then she opened the other. He was laughing at her. "Don't worry, I haven't turned you into a goblin or anything. Try saying something."_

"_Amelia Stanton, Thank you:" she smiled as she held out her hand. "I can pronounce my words:" she exclaimed in surprise "and I don't sound like an idiot... Uh ohh" she clapped a hand over her mouth._

_"No you don't." he laughed. _

_"I wasn't meant to say that out loud." she blushed furiously. "Um, thanks again. I am really sorry about the book falling on your head and also when I bumped into you earlier."_

_"Are you really sorry?" he asked_

_Off course I am. I don't make a habit of throwing books at people from the top of a ladder. I leave that to my gran." she retorted_

_The man looked taken aback and raised an eyebrow 'Is she for real' he thought._

_Melia laughed "I'm only joking." The eyebrow was still raised. "About the gran, not about me throwing the book. For that I truly am sorry."_

_"Well, If you really are sorry for being so accidental and also for that poor attempt at a joke then how about going for dinner with me?" he grinned at her mischievously._

_When she said nothing, he took hold of her hand and placed the book into it. As their hands touched he felt as if he'd been electrocuted in a nice way (AN: if that is at all possible. Maybe he's just a bit kinky)_

_"I'm not Bad person. If was, would you have trusted me to cast that spell to cure your cold?" She had also felt the energy between them. _

_She smiled at him "All right. Dinner it is." she looked into his grey eyes._

_"Great, I'll meet you at the Three broomsticks at 6 o'clock this evening and we can decide where you'd like to eat. There's this nice Italian restaurant at..." _

_"Wait," she interrupted him "Haven't you forgotten something?"_

_He looked at her. " Oh Merlin, Yes. How rude of me. That is, Miss Stanton. If you don't have any plans for this evening. Would you like to join meet me at the..."_

_"NO, not that." She laughed. She cleared her throat. "Sir, you have the advantage of me but I am still in the dark as to who you are."_

_END FLASHBACK_

She got up from the sofa and walked over to the drinks cabinet. " And for 8 months, I still was." she screamed as she picked up a decanter and launched it at the opposite wall where it smashed to pieces. She walked out of the room but walked back in again. She was a stickler for tidiness. Shaking her head she did a repairing and cleaning spell. She watched as the pieces collected into themselves to make the object whole again. "If only life could be that simple" she thought. It was at that moment she knew what she had to do.


	2. Chapter 1: Had a bad day

**FLAMES TO DUST**

**By bee-witch**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter series. The plot is a figment of my wild imagination.

**CHAPTER 1**

Two years later 

Hermione woke up that morning to a lot of loud banging noises.

"What the hell is that?" she muttered as she looked at her alarm clock "it's not even 8 o'clock yet"

Crawling out of the bed she made her way towards the window to see what was happening outside. There was a woman moving boxes into the house next door. At a closer look she looked sad and lost. Not how a person would look whilst moving into a new home.

"New neighbours" she sighed. "Might as well get up and get ready to go to diagon alley for next terms supplies". She was looking forward to starting her fourth year at Hogworts but it also meant another year closer to leaving the place she regarded as a second home. She smiled as she thought about all the scrapes and adventures she had gotten herself into or should that be, what Harry and Ron had gotten her into. "I wonder what's in store for this year?" she thought out loud

After taking a shower, she dressed and made her way to the kitchen to make some breakfast. She wasn't the only early riser. Her mother was already making the tea and toast.

"Morning mum, need any help?" she asked

"No love, I'm nearly done. You're up early we're not meeting Harry and the Weasleys till noon?" her mother asked as she placed the tray of tea and toast on the table.

"You'd have to be dead or have extra selective hearing like dad to sleep through all that commotion" she huffed.

She hated having her sleep disturbed as she knew that if something woke her up she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep again therefore she knew that she'd be in a bad mood for the rest of the day so god or Merlin help whom ever crossed her path that day.

For the rest of the morning Hermione started packing her belongings for tomorrow's journey back to Hogwarts. She still had plenty of room in her trunk for more books but she'd have to wait to see what new ones she could buy at diagon alley. Looking at her watch, it was nearly time to go. She ran out of her room and bumped into her dad.

"Hi pumpkin, ready to go?" he asked as he gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. Just then his stomach gave a loud rumble. "I didn't have any breakfast, I woke up not long ago and didn't want to ruin lunch with the Weasleys" he smiled sheepishly.

"Dad you really can sleep through anything" Hermione laughed.

All three arrived at diagon alley just as Harry and Ron came rushing out from Fortescues ice cream shop both clutching an extra large raspberry ripple triple twirl filled honey waffle cone. They both stopped dead in there tracks as they saw Hermione march angrily at them.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, RONALD ARTHUR WEASLEY what do you both think you're doing?" she screamed.

"Blimey, do you thinks she's angry that we didn't get her one or that we'll rot our teeth?" Ron asked in a scared whisper.

"You'll both ruin your appetites, we're meant to have lunch soon" she seethed

"I guess she didn't get much sleep last night" Hermione's dad whispered to his wife with a knowing smile

"Wrong guesses on both counts Ron" Harry said as he tried to stop Ron from hiding behind him. "Sorry Mione, we couldn't resist. You know that we don't often get the chance to go to Fortescues and they have every flavour imaginable. They even have your favourite, mint baileys with chocolate chip," Harry laughed with a gleam in his eyes.

"Harry, you can't tempt me that easily," She said as she led her parents towards the coffee shop where they had arranged to meet the Weasleys at.

"Not even if I'm paying," Harry shouted towards her retreating back. In answer to his question Hermione looked back and shook her head whilst frowning at him.

Ron looked at Harry with a smile "Well, if she doesn't want it mate, I'm pretty partial to mint baileys".

Harry shook his head and laughed at Ron as he ran after Hermione. "She's right, it'll ruin our appetite".

"Know it all" Ron mumbled as he trailed behind Harry.

After lunch, the trio of friends together with Ginny went to buy their school supplies. The adults had decided to let the children do their own shopping and arranged to meet them at the entrance of the leaky cauldron at 4 o'clock.

They made their way into Florish and Blotts.

Hermione had the list of books that they needed for their final year so she decided to look for them herself.

"You three go make yourselves useful and disappear. I'll get three copies of everything on this list and I'll meet you all outside the quidditch shop in a and hours time."

"You won't be able to carry all those books," Ron said as he snatched the list from Hermiones hand.

"Ron, I don't think it's too late for the sorting hat to re-sort you into Hufflepuff. I can shrink them. How on earth did you get put into Gryffindor?" She retorted as she snatched the list back from Ron.

"It's not my fault if my minds not as quick as yours" Ron said sulkily.

Harry gave Ron a supportive pat on the shoulder

"What are we going to do for an hour?" Harry asked

"I don't know, just don't get in my way, especially you two," She glared at the boys

"Mione, I'll help you" Ginny said with a half smile. "I've spent the whole summer with a house full of boys so I'll be glad for some female company. I also need to get some books"

"Hang on, I thought you were going to use my old books Ginny?" Ron asked

"I am but there are other books that I want to buy," Ginny said as she scowled at Ron

"Your hour is diminishing fast." Hermione shouted at the boys

Ron and Harry took this opportunity to run for the exit before Hermione released anymore pent-up anger at them. "See you both later," The boys shouted simultaneously.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Ginny asked as she touched Hermione on the arm before she could walk away from her. "Its just that, well, you've been really horrid all afternoon."

"Oh, Ginny. I'm sorry. I didn't get much sleep and all day I've had this feeling that something bad is going to happen,"

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't the Mudblood and the ginger nut," came a voice from behind.

Both girls turned to glare at the owner of the malicious comments.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione said through gritted teeth. "After all the things you did last term you should be rotting in a cell."

"Hermione, There's something I haven't told you yet or Harry and Ron for that matter." Ginny said

"Tut, tut, tut, And there I thought you four kept no secrets from each other. What's the world coming to?"

"Ginny, for heavens sakes, just tell me,"

"I overheard dad talking to mum last week. He said that the ministry had allowed Draco to return to Hogwarts for his final year,"

"What? Are they out of there minds? Do they not realise the consequences. He tried to kill us all. He could try and do it again." She shouted. "I need to see the minister."

She went to push past Draco but he caught hold of her arm and yanked her back. "She hasn't finished telling you the rest, have you, Weaslette?" He said as he turned his smirking face towards Ginny. "I'm sure you would have stayed to hear everything that your father had to say."

"He said that, Dumbledore had left a parchment for the minister. It contained many request, one of those was for _HIM_ to return to Hogwarts on condition that he has an official from the ministry to monitor his moves. There were other things also but I think it's best that you hear them from professor Mcgonagal. Hermione, you have to promise that you won't tell the boys, I'm not even supposed to know, dad will go spare if he knew that I listened in on his conversation."

All Hermione could do was just stare at he friend in disbelieve.

"So Granger. I guess I'll be seeing you in school," he smirked as he walked away.

A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me this long to update. I've got most of this story written down on paper but it just needs readjusting and typing up.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 2: The journey

**FLAMES TO DUST**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the book or film that you all recognise. The only things that I lay claim to is the plot and names that are not recognisable in ths story.

**A/N: **I made a few mistakes in the last chapter. In the fourth paragraph I wrote that Hermione was returning to her fourth year in Hogwarts. Ignore that, it's her final year. Sorry! When i get a chance I will amend it. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

Everyone was congregated in the Kitchen at the Burrow. Molly Weasley was busy making breakfast, Hermione and Ginny were sat at the table glaring at each other, Arthur Weasley was absorbed with an article in The Daily Prophet And the boys, well, they were just being themselves.

"Ron will you stop eating the food, I haven't finished cooking yet."

"But mum I'm so hungry,"

"You're always hungry, you'd eat in your sleep if you could."

"Harry!"

"Well, you know you would."

"Come on now, everybody eat up, we don't want to miss the train. Ginny, are you sure you've packed everything that you need? I don't want to have to send errol with a parcel. Poor things on its last legs, I don't think he'd make it half way."

said

"Mum, don't say things like that. He's family."

"Yeh, but he's old."

"Ron!"

Ron shrugged his shoulders and looked at Harry for back up. "I'm not getting involved in this."

"Coward!" Ron muttered in between mouthful of food.

**AT THE STATION**

"We'll see you all at christmas." Mrs Weasley said as she gave them all a hug before they boarded the train.

As they were looking for an empty carriage, Harry pulled Hermione away from the group. "You haven't said much since we came back from diagon alley. Did anything happen?"

"This ones empty." Ron shouted

"Give us a minute Ron." Harry replied before Hermione could make a move to the carriage.

"Something did happen, didn't it?"

"Harry, it's... I have to get going. I need to go the Heads carriage." She tried to walk past him but Harry put his hand up to stop her.

"What? You're the head girl and you didn't tell us? Now I know somethings wrong. You've always hoped they'd choose you and you didn't even make a fuss."

"I'ts nothing."

"Nothing?

"Hermione, tell me. We're friends aren't we?" There was a look in Harrys eyes that resembled sadness.

"Yes Granger tell him." A smug voice sounded from behind him.

"Malfoy. What are you doing her?" He shouted as he pulled his wand out.

"Harry, Put the wand away. He's not worth it."

'"I've come for Granger. Mcgonagall wants to discuss head duties and she asked me to look for her"

"I didn't mean that, you shouldn't be allowed back at Hogwarts, so what are you doing on this train?"

"Hold on a minute Harry. Malfoy, Why would Mcgonagall discuss h... You've got to be kidding.

Malfoy started laughing. "For the smartest witch in our year, you seriously lack common sence. You are both looking at this years head boy. Apparantly, It was all written in the parchment Dumbledore left for the ministry. There's more but Mcgonagall said she'll explain later."

"Don't say his name, you don't deserve to." Harry screamed. He turned to Hermione. "You knew and you didn't say a thing. I guess are friendship doesn't mean anything. Just when I needed you the most." At that, he turned, walked into the carriage and slammed the door shut."

Hermione and Malfoy walked silently towarda their carriage. When they arrived Mcgonagal greeted them.

"There you both are. I was about to look for you both myself. Now lets get down to business. Mister Malfoy, You were allowed to come back to Hogwarts on two conditions. One, you must report to a ministry official once a week. They are monitoring your every move. Two, You must be accompanied at all times by Miss Granger. As she is the head girl, you will both be sharing a dormitory so it makes sence that she is to accompany you. You will both be taking the same classes together and you will eat together.

"Miss Granger, If Mister malfoy does anything that you deem suspicious will will need to report to me immediatley.

Hermione just stood there with her mouth open but speechless. Malfoy looked more pale than he already was. Hermione had to shake her head to bring some thoughts into her head.

"Proffessor. I don't think thats a good idea. You see, we don't get on, we can't get on, I don't want to get on. With him. It's Him. Him. Him... It's ferret, no one gets on with him. No one in there right mind would want to get on with him." she said as she wave and pointed her nhands at him.

Malfoy was giving her a deathly glare. "Like I want you to get on with me,"

"Miss Granger, you are over reacting. And please don't call another student names. You are the Head girl s o you need to set an example. Like Proffessor Dumbledore said, It will be a way to instill some house unity. The only way we can do that is to get the two Heads to get along together."

"Yes proffessor."

"Mister Malfoy?"

"Yes proffessor."

"Good. Don't forget Mister Malfoy, You are still on probation. I will bid you both good day and see you at the great hall. Do try to get on and behave."

Hermione looked at Malfoy and shoputed. "I can't believe that this is happening. Why couldn't you have gone and got lost somewhere or maybe dropped of the face of the earth and let me have a Malfoy free year. Is that too much to ask?

'Hey, I didn't ask to be here. I think I'd much prefer to be in Azkaban than have to room with you. But you know what? That's life. You just have to take what life throws at you. So deal with it.

For the rest of the journey they both sat in silence and stared out the window.

The train had stopped and all the students were alighting. Hermione saw Ginny and ran towards her. "Hey, How is Harry? You have to tell him you told me not to say anything. He was so angry and the look in his eyes, he hates me."

"He doesn't. I told him the truth. Just give him some time."

"Granger. Come on. Hurry up." Malfoy shouted

Ginny turned to Hermione with a confused look

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later. I've got to get going." she said as she gave Ginny a hug.


	4. Chapter 3: We meet again

**FLAMES TO DUST**

**By bee-witch**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the book or film that you all recognise. The only things that I lay claim to is the plot and names that are not recognisable in this story.

Chapter 3

The two head students made their way towards the great hall, both not looking forward to the prospect but for different reasons.

"Granger, can you walk any slower? At the rate you're going we'll be travelling back in time." Draco spat out with the sarcastic drawl we're all used to.

"What's your hurry? It's not as if there's a prize for the first sat at the table." She answered.

"If I have to eat with you at least let me be the first to choose where I sit at the table. Away from Weasley and Potter. That way I don't have to watch Weasley shuffle food into that big trapof his as if it were going out of fashion."

"Mcgonagall said we had to eat together. She didn't say that we had to sit together to eat. It's so that she knows where you are at all times, you Dodo." Hermione couldn't help laughing. "Maybe in transfigurations class you should consider using as your animagus."

"Granger, the Dodo is extinct"

"Yes, so why can't you do us all a favour and be the same?" Hermione said with a straight face.

"What is your problem? Have I offended you in some way? You know, since we have to..." but before Draco could finish the sentence, Hermione cut in, "Do me a favour, If you have nothing nice to say to me, don't say anyhing at all. In fact, unless McGonagall is around, stay away from me."

"Isn't that disobeying McGonagalls order? She said..."

"I know what she said. I don't see why I have to spend my final year stuck with you." she shouted through gritted teeth

"And I love being stuck with you." Draco shouted as they both walked through the Great Hall. The room became silent and all eyes were focused them. Hermione could feel her cheeks flushing, she rushed over to the Gryffindor table and sat between Harry and Ron.

All eyes from the table was still on her. "What just happened there?" Ron asked knodding his head towards the slytherin table.

"Nothing, Just Malfoy being his usual arrogant self." Hermione said as her eyes followed where Ron was looking. At that moment Proffessor McGonagall asked for the attention from everybody in the hall.

"Welcome, students. To the new and the old. For some of you this will be the begining of a great adventure, for others it's a time to prepare for bigger and better things. We all feel sad and some anger for the things that happened last year but we have to stay focused on the future. Many of you may have noticed that a certain student has returned back with us. It was Professor Dumbledores wish. Anybody, who has negative actions towards this student will see themselves in my office with severe consequences. On a more lighter note, there will be a new student joining us. She has transfered from Beauxbaton. Her name is Lily Stanton. Miss Stanton, please come up to the front. Like all new students, she will be sorted into a house."

McGonagall pointed to the stool.. Lily sat down as she placed the sorting hat on her head.

"I see Courage." The sorting hat started to say "Ah, but there's a lot of passion in what you want. Sometimes there's too much of it. Merlin help thoses that get in your way. You have a need to be recognised for the things you do, you want an identity."

"Oh, for crying out loud, will you just pick a house. Any house." Lily shouted.

"There's no need to be so rude young lady." The sorting hat retorted back. "Choosing a house for a student isn't the same as picking a holiday destination. You can't change your mind halfway through the college year and decide you don't like the designated house I put you in.

"Fine, just stop nitt picking at my character." Lily fumed.

"Right you are, I know just where to put you. SLYTHRIN." The mentioned house shouted loudly and cheered.

"What?"

"Didn't you say 'Pick a house'?" The Sorting house laughed.

Lilly jumped off the stool and snatched the hat from her head and plonked it on the now vacant stool. "No points for guessing which house you'd have been in if you were human. You evil, vindictive piece of..."

"Miss Stanton." McGonagall tapped her on the shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

Lilly turned and walked towards the Slytherin table. The only vacant seat was next to Blaise. As she sat down, she felt a hand on her knee. He on the other hand felt her wand on his crown jewels.

"Touch me again Zabini and you'll be breaking glass with your voice." She said in a voic that wasn't altogether quiet.

Draco snorted. "Seems there IS a girl that isn't affected by your charms. Tell me Miss Stanton, how did you know his name?"

"Lily shrugged her shoulders. "It's a family thing."

"You and Blaise are family?" Crabbe and Goyle asked at the same time

"I thought you needed to be quick witted to be in this house. Was the sorting hat on strike when you were both sorted?" Lily asked. They both looked at her non-plus. "They are so slow on the uptake." She mumbled.

'Maybe this isn't going to be a boring year after all.' Draco thought.

"No, it isn't." Lily said and started laughing to herself..

Draco looked at her. 'Was she talking to me?' he thought. He was so intent on finding out what secrets this new girl had that he hadn't realised that he was staring at her with a frown on his face.

"As honoured as I am to have someone pay so much attention to me, I prefer it if you would refrain from staring so much that your eyes will pop out."

**Back at the podium**

There are two new Professors I would like to introduce to everyone. As I have taken the position of Headmistress, I have had to appoint a professor to take over my teaching post. Your new tutor for transfigurations is; Professor Malfoy."

There was a lot of murmuring throughout the Great Hall. Whispers of:

"Lucius is teaching us Transfigurations?"

"That isn't Lucius, Is it?"

"It looks a bit like him."

"Maybe he's had plastic surgery."

"What's plastic surgery?"

"It's a face lift."

"How do you lift his face?"

"I can't see anything lifting his face, is it invisible?"

"Quieten down everyone." Professor McGonagall shouted She turned to her side. "Professor Malfoy, would you be so kind as to say a few words to clear up a few misunderstandings."

"Yes of course Professor" Marcus Malfoy stepped forward to the podium. "Good afternoon students," turning to the staff table, he nodded head. "Proffessors. My name is Marcus Malfoy."

Again there was a rush of whispers, he cleared his throat loudly. "Lucius Malfoy is my brother. Contrary to believe, not all Malfoys are bad. I hope you would all give me a chance and get to know me for the person I am and not judge me by my name.

At the sytherin table, Pansy turned toDraco and asked. "Is that the uncle your father doesn't speak about?"

Draco glared at her. "Shut up Parkinson my family affairs don't concern you."

"I was just asking. and anyway , he looks so young. There can't be that much age difference between the two of you. You know, he is kind of hot."

"Parkinson!" This time Draco gave a deathly glare that challenged her to even dare utter another word.

"She's right, you know." Blaise mused. Everyone at the table looked at him in shock. He realised what he had said then shook his head violently. "I don't mean the 'Hot' thing. I meant the age gap. For a proffessor he is young.

"He's not that young. Early Thirties, we Malfoys just look young." Draco couldn't resist smiling. At least I have transfigurations. I can take my time with the subject and still get good marks."

There was a lot of murmuring amongst the students. Someone had just walked into the Great Hall.

"Who's that?"

"Don't know."

"Why isn't she wearing her school robes?"

"Wow, new student, no robes, and she's late. McGonagall's going to be spitting feather."

"Ron, you don't know for sure if she's a student." Hermione nudged him in the ribs.

"Of course she's a student, she'll be in Gryffindor. She's got courage doing what she's just done. My kind of girl."

He wasn't the only one doing the ogling.

"Draco, stop staring." Pansy whined as she draped an arm across his shoulder.

"Get off me, Parkinson." He flung her arm away. "She looks familiar."

"Oh my god, Why didn't she tell me." Lily said with wide eyes. All eyes at the slytherin table looked directly at her.

"You know her? Are we gonna get another good looking girl in our house?" Draco smirked.

"Ha, you wish. You into older women?" She laughed.

"What?"

Blaise started laughing. "By the looks of things, I'd say that she's a new Professor. He nodded towards the podium.

The lady in questions walked towards Professor McGonagall. " Ah there you are. I thought we were going to have to start your welcome without you."

"I am so sorry Professor McGonagal, Julian wouldn't settle." She held her hands out to clasp them into the Professors. He's facinated by all the fuss he's recieving from all the house elves, but when I tried to leave he kept grabbing onto my arm.

"Thats quiet alright, better late than never."

As she smiled at McGonagall, she felt an uncomfortable feeling of being watched. "My Dear, you haven't met our new Transfigurations Proffessor, have you? Just like you, this is his first teaching post at Hogwarts. McGonagall took a step bach to let Marcus into veiw. Grey eyes locked onto brown.

"Students, your potions tutor is, Professor Stanton." McGonagall stepped back and let Professor Stanton take her place at the podium.

"Good afternoon everyone. I am really honoured to be a member of the teaching staff at such a wonderful establishment. I look forward to getting to know each and every one one of you." At final statement she looked directly at Draco.

McGonagall stepped up again, " I think that's enough talking for now. Let the feasting begin." She said as she clapped her hands twice. The tables became laden with food and everyone started eating.


End file.
